a new saga
by darkmist11
Summary: when a new sayain comes to earth everything goes hecktic but with the help of some ninja's it might get easier


A New Saga

The Silver Sayian

Three weeks had passed since Gohan had defeated Cell and you'd think he'd get a break but his Mom had other plans like making him study till his eyes glazed over. But other than that every thing was peaceful. But that was about to change with the coming of the newest Sayian.

Gohan had convinced his mother to let him take a study break.

It was a crystal clear night and Gohan was laying the grass that covered the side of a hill. It was so comfortable that Gohan found himself nodding off. I think I'll just take a little nap. He thought to himself. And he slowly closed his eyes.

Gohan had a dream where he was in a black empty void but could see his own body. Gohan looked around but then heard a deep evil laugh. Gohan turned around and saw the face of his nightmares, Cell.

Gohan immediately woke up to find himself in a cold sweet. It was just a dream. He said to himself.

He then looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. Cool! He exclaimed. That is until he noticed that the shooting star was growing larger and larger until he realized it was heading straight for him.

Ahhh! He yelled before he fazed out right before the meteor smashed the ground.

Gohan appeared twenty feet away and stared intently at the meteor. If he had learned one thing it was coincidences like that didn't just happen.

The dust cleared and Gohan saw something that Gohan recognized. It was a large silver sphere with one door and one window. Gohan gasped in recognition of the strange object witch he had seen at four years of age. It was the same space ship that the Sayians, Nappa and Vegeta, came in to destroy earth.

This could only mean one thing. Gohan thought. Trouble.

The space ship door slowly opened and flew up and a man walked out. No, not a man a boy. This boy had black hair like Vegeta's only it had a couple strands of hair in front of his face. He also had the same sayian armor the Vegeta and Nappa wore. (This was white with giant shoulder pads)

The boy looked up at me, then disappeared and reappeared in front of me so fast I could barley get into a fighting stance. Who are you? Are you Kakorot?

Recognizing his father's sayian name Gohan replied. No, I'm his son Gohan, who are you and why are you here?

He looked off to the mountains and said. I am Tagencha a first class sayian and was looking for a worthy opponent when I sensed a very large power source … and looks like I found it. Referring to Gohan.

Gohan looked in question but the strange sayian spoke before he could say anything and said. Fight me. He said and the brought a round house to my head so fast that Gohan hardly had time to block with his arm.

Impressive. Tagencha stated as he attacked with a barrage of punches and kicks all of which Gohan blocked and responded with punches of his own which he blocked.

They kept this exchange until the attacks broke and they both flew backward putting at least 25ft between them. They looked at each and both smirked at each other.

Well that was a good warm up. Tagencha said.

Yeah but lets get down to the real fight. Gohan said and he brought his arms to his waist and yelled as a blue aura rose around them and then changed into gold as soon as his hair turned gold and eyes into emerald green. He let out a yell as his transformation completed.

Tagencha looked shocked but quickly retained his calm demeanor and said. My my a super sayian this is surprise. But two can play at that game.

He brought his fist to his side just like Gohan and a surprisingly a silver aura appeared around him and is eyes turned red and after a couple seconds his hair turned silver and let out a yell as he completed his transformation.

He hovered there smirking at the stunned Gohan.

So what do you think? Tagencha said.

Y-your hair your eye color they're not the same as a …. Gohan started but was interrupted by Tagencha.

A regular super sayian, well I'm not. He said finishing his sentence. You know that the last super sayian was 1000 years ago right so the sayians got a little impatient and decided to make one. He said with a smirk.

M-make one. Gohan stuttered.

Yes make one, using the most advanced technology they took the DNA from all the best fighters on planet Vegeta and combined it to create an ultimate warrior. He said his smirk getting larger. And that was me. Putting a hand on his chest indicating himself.

B-but the dad told me planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza. Gohan stuttered.

Yes but my embryo escaped in a pod before the planet was destroyed and I was born on a distant planet 14 years ago … a planet which I destroyed under the first full moon.

Gohan just floated there so stunned that his arm barley had time to react when Tagencha suddenly appeared and kicked at his head. Gohan reacted with a punch to the stomach that sent Tagencha into the side of a hill that almost toppled it.

Tagencha got up and dusted himself off and said. Not bad for a son of a low class.

Gohan hated that tone it was the same tone that Vegeta had when he came to earth a tone that made you think you think he was better than you. It made Gohan's blood boil. Just then a familiar shock passed through him, it was Piccolo trying to contact him. Just then a fist came out of no where and punched with enough force to shatter a mountain (literally).

Tagencha looked at Gohan and said in a snarl. Your ki changed for a moment, who did you contacted!

Gohan didn't answer but continued to attack with a barrage of kicks and punches at Tagencha.

Just then Piccolo flew to the battle scene and yelled. Gohan what's going on and who is that!

Gohan replied panting. Can't…pant…talk…pant…must…pant…keep…pant…fighting. Gohan started to ascend past super sayian electricity dancing around them and Tagencha noticed this to and he started to ascend also. Soon two ascended sayians floated in the middle of the air starring at each other fiercely and then started to change up their ultimate attack.

Gohan got in a familiar stance and chanted. Ka Me Ha Meh. While Tagencha brought his hands in a circular motion and then brought them together in front (like master Roshi's kamehameha) of him and yelled. SSSIIIIILLLLVVVVEEERR.

They both brought there hands forward and Gohan said. HHHAAAAAA. While Tagencha said. BBBLLLLAAAAASSSSSSTTTTTTT.

The enormous blasts hit each other and an enormous sphere of energy formed in the center of their blasts and started to grow. It grew and grew until enveloped both Tagencha and then it imploded leaving nothing but a empty mountain area and a stunned Piccolo.

Gohan… GOHAN! Piccolo yelled in agony.

And so it seems that the end of Gohan has come or has it and what has become of Tagencha find out next time on dragon ball Z.


End file.
